Tales From Dalton's Black Book: Blaine's Baby
by Haley'sCircus
Summary: A troubling problem for Kurt soon becomes a fun game for him and Blaine. Let's just hope the Warblers don't get involved. Warnings Infantilism, diapering of a teen
1. Chapter 1

It had been like any other Tuesday night. Kurt was sitting on one bed, eyebrows scrunched in concentration at his Calculus homework.

Blaine was on the other, making futile attempts to try and translate his French assignment.

Then, Blaine and Kurt took turns taking a shower and lipped into pajamas. Since the snow came, Kurt and Blaine had found that sharing a bed could be much warmer, so Blaine lied in his bed, waiting for Kurt to finish his moisturizing routine. The pale boy then crawled into bed and shared a good night kiss with his boyfriend before resting his head on Blaine's chest, practically in the other boy's lap.

Blaine had been awake for a while. His boyfriend had dozed off earlier and now the soloist stared at the ceiling, thinking about anything from musicals to what tomorrow's lunch would be. Yup, just and average Tuesday night, until the incident that changed things completely.

Kurt had started fidgeting uncomfortably in his sleep, burying his face in Blaine's chest. The dark-haired boy smiled and stroked the countertenor's hair.

Suddenly, Kurt relaxed and a rush of warmth on his legs startled Blaine. Careful not to wake the sleeping boy on top of him, Blaine pushed back the covers and turned the lamp on that was on the bedside table.

Blaine gasped at the sight of his soaked pajama bottoms.

Kurt stirred a little bit, revealing a wet patch on the sheets. It reeked of urine.

Blaine flushed in embarrassment at the idea of possibly having wet the bed, though he was confused as to why he hadn't felt a sensation in his bladder. He carefully eased himself out of the bed, keeping mind of the bed's other resident and inspected his pants. There was no wetness near his groin, just around hi knees.

Kurt rolled over onto his side with a moan and Blaine's eyes widened. Poor Kurt. He'll be so humiliated and upset. The soloist thought as he looked over Kurt's completely soiled pajamas.

Blaine sighed. The brunette was still sleeping and he deginately didn't want him lying in pee-soaked sheets all night.

"Kurt?" Blaine gently nudged the sleeping boy, who groaned, his eyes fluttering open.

Blaine quickly tried to mask his look of concern with a reassuring smile.

Kurt rolled over, his eyes growing into huge saucers when he noticed the state of the sheets.

Blaine's heart lurched when he saw the expression of utter mortification on the older boy's face. He sat down on the edge of the bed to avoid the wet spot and pulled him into a hug.

Kurt buried his face in Blaine's neck and began to cry profusely.

"Shhh…Kurt, it's okay. You just had a little accident. That's nothing to be ashamed of." He said in what he hoped was a soothing tone.

"Oh gosh, Blaine! I'm so sorry!" The fashionista cried. "It's your bed and I was lying on top of you! I'm so, so, sorry!" He sobbed even harder.

Blaine shushed him softly, rubbing his back and stroking his hair in comfort. The soloist wiped Kurt's tears away and kissed his forehead gently.

"It's alright, Kurt. I'm not upset. You shouldn't be either." He gently lifted Kurt off of the bed and led him to the bathroom, sitting him down on the closed toilet lid. "You can't be comfortable." He commented softly as he helped Kurt remove his wet clothes.

Kurt remained silent in favor of staring at the floor in shame.

Blaine then turned on the shower, waiting until it was just the way Kurt liked it and instructing Kurt into the tub. While the pale boy cleaned himself off, Blaine changed out of his pajama bottoms, washed his legs and put on a fresh pair. Then he proceeded to remove the dirty sheets. There was a small stain on the mattress, but nothing too bad. Then he saw Kurt shuffle out of the bathroom in some baggy pajamas and couldn't help but feel bad, noting that the boy couldn't even look at him.

"Kurt? Can we talk about this?" He asked carefully.

The older boy turned red and began to tear up a bit.

Blaine wrapped his arms around the countertenor's waist and kissed his cheek.

"That's okay, we don't have to. Why don't we go back to bed?" He suggested softly.

Kurt's eyes immediately darted over to Blaine's sheet less bed.

"We'll use the other one." Blaine decided, guiding the embarrassed boy to the second bed. He climbed in, pulling Kurt in after him.

Blaine went to sleep immediately, but yurt couldn't relax to save his life.

Stress. That was his problem. It had happened when his mom died, when his dad had that arrhythmia, and now with Karofsky and the challenging classes at Dalton, he just couldn't handle it. Kurt sighed and rolled over, knowing very well that he would be getting any more sleep for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt had been right. He couldn't get back to sleep. Instead he spent the entire night thinking about what had happened. He cringed when he pictured the look on Blaine's face when he first woke up. Blaine probably thought he was pathetic and gross.

He groaned as the alarm went off and slowly rolled out of bed. The pale boy got ready in record time, then left for breakfast before Blaine was even out of the shower, trying to avoid talking with his boyfriend about the previous night's incident.

When Blaine stepped out of the shower, Kurt was gone. The boy sighed, assuming that Kurt hadn't slept a wink the night before.

Kurt managed to evade Blaine most of the day, despite the fact that they had practically every class together.

When it came time for Warbler's practice, Blaine trapped Kurt on the couch, determined not to let the brunette escape him again. He smiled comfortingly at Kurt, who smiled back nervously.

In the middle of practice, Wes was giving announcements when Blaine first noticed Kurt fidget in his seat. He gave him a worried look and received an anxious nod when Blaine asked him if he was okay.

After rehearsing a few numbers, Wes had them sit down again and rest. Blaine stole a glance at Kurt, who was now sitting in a wooden chair near the window and frowned immediately. There was the boy he loved, squirming frantically in his seat with a look of desperation plastered across his flushed face. A few minutes later, Blaine stole another glance back and shot Kurt a concerned look.

Kurt's "potty dance" had become a lot more ridiculous and Blaine wondered how nobody else had noticed it.

When the bell rang, the Warblers quickly emptied into the hall until it was just Kurt and Blaine left.

"It's time to go, Babe." Blaine said as he stood up. When he didn't get a reply, he turned to face Kurt, freezing at the scene in front of him.

The boy had stopped fidgeting and had tears rolling down his tomato-red cheeks. He seemed to be shaking with relief as he stared down at the pool of urine that surrounded his chair.

"Oh, Kurt." Blaine said softly." Wes would have let you gone if you him it was an emergency." Students weren't allowed to use the bathroom during class.

"You can dump me now." Kurt whispered in a trembling voice. "I understand."

Blaine frowned and he kneeled in front of Kurt. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I would never break up with you for such a silly reason." He promised. "I love you and I'd be more than happy to help if you'd let me."

Kurt simply sighed and shifted uncomfortably in the flooded seat.

Blaine pulled out his phone and notified the janitor before taking Kurt's hand and leading him back to their dorm.

Thankfully nobody was in the hallways and Kurt tried to hide his soaked pants behind his bag. When they got back to the dorm, Blaine led Kurt to the sower once again.

Kurt waited until the shower was on so that Kurt started to cry.

What's wrong with me? Kurt wondered. It was weird, as if his bladder had decided to stop functioning and just let go.

"What must Blaine think?" He asked aloud.

Blaine pulled out a new uniform for Kurt and handed it to him whn he ecited the bathroom.

"Kurt, can we talk about this now?" Blaine asked gently.

Kurt looked up, avoiding eye contact and nodded.

"Okay then, about last night and today at practice, what happened?" Blaine asked.

Kurt blushed and dropped his gaze to the floor. "I dunno." He mumbled. "It's like my bladder just turned off."

Blaine nodded understandingly. "Has this happened before?"

Kurt nodded. "When my mom died, when my dad was in the hospital…I- I wet the bed." He whispered.

Blaine thought for a moment. "It's the Karofsky thing, isn't it?"

Kurt shrugged. "That. And the new school, harder classes, not being able to see my friends and family every day, having to make new friends." He mumbled.

Blaine wrapped Kurt in a hug. "You know what I think?" He asked.

"What?"

"I think you need to stop beating yourself up over this, because it's not your fault."

Kurt's lip wobbled, but thankfully he didn't cry. "What if it happens again?" He whimpered.

Blaine considered this for a moment. 'Well, we could always get plastic sheets for the bed, but during the day…I guess you could wear diapers or something. I think they make stuff like that for teens."

Kurt's face turned crimson at the idea. "I'm seventeen! I can't wear those!" He exclaimed.

"Well, would you rather have another accident in class?" Blaine asked.

Kurt blushed furiously and shook his head.

The soloist sighed, feeling sorry for his boyfriend. "You were lucky this time, Kurt. What if somebody had noticed you?"

Kurt buried his face in his hands." When should we go?" He whispered.

Blaine glanced at the clock. "We could go now. Everybody is still in class, so we won't get caught in the hallways. I'll just tell the teachers that you're sick and I'm taking care of you."

Kurt nodded and followed Blaine out of their dorm, into the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

When the two boys got to the pharmacy, Blaine immediately hopped out of the car. Kurt sat there for a few minutes, arguing with himself about whether or not he should go through with this plan. The soloist noticed Kurt's hesitation and gently helped him out of the car. Inside the store it was practically empty except for a few retired seniors. Blaine led Kurt straight to the back to the store where all of the incontinence supplies were stocked.

"I have no idea what we're supposed to be looking for here." Kurt spoke up, clearly uncomfortable. He looked around quickly to make sure nobody was watching them.

Blaine ran a hand over his gelled hair. "Well, we should probably decide, tapes or pull-ups?" He asked, a little awkwardly.

Kurt turned pink. "Ummm." He said, stalling.

"Can I help you boys with something?" A young saleslady asked, making Kurt jump.

Blaine glanced at her nametag. Eliza. "Uh, yes, actually. We have a friend who has a problem with stress wetting and he asked us to get him some supplies but he never told us what to get specifically."

Eliza's eyes flickered over to Kurt, who was red in the face and staring at his shoes.

"Of course. Is your friend completely incontinent?" She asked, making Kurt blush.

Blaine shook his head. "Just nighttime problems and some accidents during the day." He said, feeling awful for Kurt.

Eliza nodded. "Okay then I would recommend pull-ups during the day. They're a lot more easier to get on and off and much more discreet. For nighttime, I think tape diapers would be a lot more reliable, less likely to leak."

Blaine nodded and thanked her before turning to Kurt. "See? That wasn't so bad. Now we just need to figure out what size you are." He studied his blushing boyfriend. "Hmmm, I'd say you were a small." He guessed. Turning to the shelves of diapers, Blaine frowned. The thickness of each diaper was labeled by a color.

"Do you know what that means?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head.

"So what do we choose?"

Blaine thought for a second before coming up with an idea. "Kurt, what's your favorite color?"

"Blue." Kurt instantly replied, watching as his boyfriend grabbed the blue pack off the shelf and tossed it in the basket.

"There. Now lets get the other ones."

Thankfully, the pull-ups simply had thin, regular, super, and ultra. Kurt blushed, refusing to look at anything but the floor. Blaine grabbed regular without a second thought and into the basket it went. Then he wandered further down the aisle to study the plastic mattress covers.

"We should get one of these too, just in case." He commented and picked out one that would fit the Dalton bed.

Kurt didn't say a word the entire time, even when Blaine grabbed some baby powder and wipes as well. Then, much to Kurt's relief, they left the aisle.

"Do you want some candy?" Blaine asked, hoping that would help Kurt ease up a bit on himself.

Kurt shook his head stiffly and followed his boyfriend to the checkout where Eliza was waiting for them. She glanced at him sympathetically as she bagged everything, for he was beyond embarrassed, resting uncomfortably between mortification and wanting to die.

"I wish your friend the best of luck." She smiled, handing the bags to Blaine, who in turn thanked her again for her assistance.

Kurt was incredibly relieved to get out of the pharmacy, but once Dalton came in sight, he immediately began to grow nervous once more.

Blaine rested his hand on the boy's thigh reassuringly. "It's okay."

"What if somebody sees?" He frowned.

"Everybody is still in class." Blaine assured him and got out of the car to retrieve the bags from the trunk. "Ready?" He asked.

Kurt took a deep breath and nodded, heading into the large school.


	4. Chapter 4

Just as Blaine had said, everybody was still in class and they reached their dorm room without incident. Kurt sighed in relief when they stepped in and Blaine locked the door behind him. Then he turned to the countertenor. "So what do you want to do now?" He asked. "We've got the whole day to ourselves."

Kurt sighed again. "Can we just watch a movie or something?" He asked quietly. Blaine kissed the pink boy on the cheek and obliged.

"How about Mulan?" He suggested as he sorted through their dvds.

"Sounds good." Kurt nodded as he plopped himself down on the couch.

Blaine put in the dvd and grabbed the remote before joining Kurt on the couch. He immediately detected Kurt's fidgeting and got up again, discreetly ripping the pack of pull-ups open and pulling one out. "Kurt? Do you want to try one of these?" He asked carefully. Kurt looked over and stiffened as a deep red blush spread up his neck and consumed his face. "Please, Kurt? I won't laugh, you know that." Blaine told him. He just wanted Kurt to relax. Kurt nodded in defeat and gingerly accepted the pull-up. He then retreated into the bathroom. While Kurt changed, Blaine removed his uniform, slipping on some sweats and a t-shirt. As he walked over to the couch, Blaine heard a strangled gasp come from the bathroom. "Kurt? Everything okay?" He asked, leaning against the bathroom door. Hearing his boyfriend moan miserably, he opened the door a crack. "Kurt? Can I come in?" He asked.

"No Blaine don't-!" But it was too late. Blaine took in the sight of his blushing boyfriend, wearing nothing but a V-neck tee shirt, white socks, and a petal pink pull-up. Blaine decided that it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen and he bit back a smile, knowing that it would just upset Kurt even more.

"We got the girl ones!" Kurt cried, his lip quivering. He squeezed his thighs together and tugged his shirt down to hide it.

"Oh, Kurtie, it's okay." Blaine replied honestly. He pulled Kurt into his outstretched arms and held him tightly. "Come on, the movie won't watch itself." He gestured to the couch and led him over before Kurt could even have a chance to get some pants, setting the brunet in his lap. Then, without thinking, Blaine reached for the waistband of the pull-up and began to fiddle with it. Kurt immediately tensed, but Blaine didn't let up. He started to rub his back as well and Kurt shifted, trying to get comfortable in the bulkier than normal undergarment. Finally, finally, Kurt started to relax in his arms and Blaine smiled in satisfaction.

It was the most exciting part of the movie. When Mulan was running from Shan Yu. Kurt was so caught up in what was happening that he didn't even feel the growing pressure in his bladder. When Mulan was on the roof and the Hun burst through the top without warning, Kurt jumped in surprise. Pee escaped him and trickled into the pull-up. The flow grew stronger and heavier until Kurt realized that he was wetting. He sprang off the couch and tried to stop the flow, whimpering as he fell apart in front of Blaine. The pull-up quickly expanded until urine was leaking out of the leg holes and running down his legs.

"Blaine…I…I didn't even no-notice." He stammered, clearly embarrassed. Blaine stood up and embraced Kurt in attempt to comfort the boy.

"It's okay, Kurt. You did nothing wrong." He said as Kurt mumbled apology after apology.

"I didn't even notice." Kurt whimpered, curling into himself.

"You were just distracted. You probably had a lot to drink today, right?" And the countertenor just shrugged in reply. "So why don't you just change into a new pull-up and we'll finished the movie. Just take care of yourself, I'll handle the floor."

Kurt nodded shyly and headed towards the bathroom where he got to work wiping down his groin and legs before slipping into another pull-up. Then, after a second of thought, Kurt reached for another one and tugged it on over the first. Looking in the mirror, he cringed at the sight of how bulky they appeared through his sweats but decided that it was better than leaking and soiling himself. When Kurt came out of the bathroom, Blaine immediately noticed how large the pull-up seemed under his pajamas but knew better than to mention it. The two diapers crinkled extremely loud as Kurt walked and with every step the countertenor winced. Despite the bagginess of the sweatpants (hand me downs from Finn) Kurt knew the outline of the undergarment was clearly visible. To make things worse, the sweats kept slipping down, exposing a good part of the diapers. Blaine pulled him back into his lap to cuddle, kissing Kurt's burning cheek. Once Mulan ended, Blaine switched it over to regular TV and the boy's watched reruns of Grey's Anatomy until the soloist felt Kurt relax above him.

Blaine smiled and gently brushed the hair out of the sleeping boy's face. He loved the fact that Kurt seemed to turn into a child when he slept. So angelic and innocent and cute. In his slumber, Kurt began to get a little warm and tried to kick his sweatpants off.

"Kurt, baby, do you want me to take off your pants?" Blaine asked, then he blushed for making it sound perverted. A sleepy Kurt nodded his head, not bothering to open his eyes and Blaine carefully got up, removing the bottoms. He stepped back to take in the sight before him. Kurt lay sleeping in nothing but bulky pink diapers and his white tee shirt, his hair mussed up and hugging a pillow. He grinned, quickly fetching Kurt's teddy bear from the closet where the brunet kept it hidden. Blaine had stumbled cross it one day while looking for a flashlight. The boy immediately cuddled the plushy and Blaine couldn't stand it anymore. Quickly, in case Kurt woke up, he took out his phone and snapped a picture. He wished he could make it his background, but he didn't want to risk anybody seeing it.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Blaine quickly threw a blanket over Kurt to conceal the diaper and opened the door a crack. A small group of Warblers were waiting for him.

"What is it, you guys?" Blaine whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Wes asked.

"Kurt's sleeping." Blaine replied and Wes nodded his head.

"We wanted to know why you guys didn't come to practice afterschool today." David spoke up. Blaine bit his lip. He had completely forgotten about Warbler's rehearsal.

"Oh, ummm…Kurt was sick and I'm taking care of him." He answered, mentally high-fiving himself for the awesome excuse.

"Is he alright?" Jeff asked worriedly.

"Yea, he's just tired." Blaine nodded.

"Have you gone to the nurse?" Wes inquired.

"No, he doesn't need the nurse, everything is perfectly fine." Blaine smiled. Just then there was a loud thump followed by a string of loud curse words, then a door slamming.

Wes raised an eyebrow. "You were saying?"

Blaine glanced behind him. The couch was empty and Kurt's bear and blanket were on the floor. "Umm, I better go see what's wrong. I'll talk to you guys later, okay?" He promised before shutting the door.

The boys stood outside the door for a moment.

"Did he just shut the door in our faces?" Nick asked receiving several nods. Then it was silent.

"_What the fuck is wrong with me?"_ They heard from inside the room. Their mouths fell open, having never heard such a dirty word come out of Kurt's mouth before.

"Let's go. Kurt sounds pretty sick." Wes muttered and the others agreed, leaving quickly.


End file.
